Keith's Nightmares
by Fixerofstories
Summary: When Commander Keith suffers from nightmares involving a beautiful woman he doesn't recognize he wants to resign. However the general sends him and his team abroad the flagship of the alliance fleet on trip to an uncharted planet to find a long lost robot called Voltron that will lead him to his answers.
1. Chapter 1

Keith's nightmares of voltron part one nightmares.

He saw her again tonight. The strange blond woman in the big pink dress. When Keith tried to approach her she was grabbed from behind by dark figures and carried away screaming. Keith woke up and sat up in bed. He rubbed his bare chest with his hands and stared into the darkness. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Not again. Fourth time tonight. I am never going to get any sleep at this rate. "Keith said to himself.

"Bad dreams again? Need something to help you sleep? "the female doctor on the view screen said.

"No thanks I have slept enough. "Keith said and the doctor disappeared.

Every time he woke up the doctor was called automatically. The problem had persisted for a month. He tried to go back to sleep. The next day he met his team in the hall near the command center. Keith was drowsy. Sven ,Lance ,Pidge ,and Hunk looked at him. Keith wore a red officer's uniform with a white collar, Sven wore a black officer's uniform , Hulk wore a yellow shirt orange vest and brown pants. Lance wore a blue shirt with a light brown jacket and light brown pants. Pedge wore a green two piece outfit with blue fringe on it

"More nightmares commander. "Pedge asked.

"Yes. They are getting worse. I have no choice but to resign from Galaxy Alliance. I can't serve in this condition. "  
Keith said.

"General Robinson wants to see us. "Sven said.

"Alright I will tell him there. "Keith replied.

They headed to the general's office. General Robinson wore a blue uniform with dark blue patches near his shoulders.

"General I have to resign due to my mental state being compromise by the nightmares. "Keith said.

"I am afraid I can't let you do that because we may have found the answer to your problem commander. Take a look at this. "  
the general said.

An image of a old castle with a large hole in the back appeared on the screen. The castle looked like it could collapse. A lion statue stood in front of it.

"It just an old castle sir. "Lance replied.

"That image came from a drone in sector 627. We picked up a distress signal there and we believe that what your looking at is the Castle of Lions. Something not seen in 500 years. "General Robinson said.

"The castle of Lions is said to be the resting place of Voltron a robot made from five separate vehicles. "Pidge explained.

"Voltron is just a myth. No such robot exists. "Pedge said.

"Your wrong Pedge. Voltron just hasn't been seen in 500 years. "Sven said.

"We want you to go there and check it out. If this is the Castle of Lions then you are to try to reactivate Voltron to stop King zarkon from conquering the galaxy. "General Robinson explained.

"The Yamato could take down Zarkon easy why do we need Voltron? "Lance asked.

"Becuase the Space Battleship yamato is constantly dealing with other threats to the alliance. We could use another powerful weapon so we aren't so dependent on the Yamato. "General Robinson said.

"It will take months or even years to get there. "Pedge explained.

"That's way your going on the Space Battleship Yamato the flagship of the fleet,because she is the only ship with a Wave Motion Engine that can cut the time down to hours. Once you get there the Yamato will drop you off and head on to deal with Zarkon's forces elsewhere. Dismissed.'Gneral Robinson said.

The team left the generals office and headed to the docks where the Yamato sat. Captain Wildstar met them as the came up the ramp leading up to the ship.

"Welcome aboard the space Battleship Yamato Commander Keith and his team. "Captain WIldstar said.

The captain shock hands with all the of team as they boarded the ship. The team looked around.

"She sure is big. "Lance said.

"Biggest and most powerful ship in the fleet. Sadly the most overworked as well. This is the first leave we had in five months' "Captain Wildstar said.

"Is it true there are squadrons of fighter planes aboard? "Keith asked.

"Yes we have several squadrons of Cosmo Zeros in the hanger deck. Much better planes then those old Macross jobs they used during the Robotech crisis while we were fighting the Gatlantis. "Captain Wildstar explained.

"Follow me to the bridge. We will be underway shortly. "Captain Wildstar explained.

They headed inside and rode the elevator up to the bridge near the top of the mast. The bridge had several stations around it. The captain sat in an enclosed area at the back. several stations lined the front of the bridge. The crew began to take off.

"Mooring lines cleared sir. "Mark Venture reported.

"Engines full ahead. Set course for sector 672. "Captain Wildstar ordered.

"Course set. Engines full speed ahead. Preparing to climb. "Venture reported.

The Yamato moved away from the dock and then started to climb towards space. Keith looked out the window at the three big turrets with three 18 inch guns each. The Yamato picked up speed and soon was in space heading away from earth.

"Impressive firepower captain. 18 inch gun turrents and a wave motion gun. "Keith said.

"If the Alliance had two or three more of these they wouldn't need Voltron. "Lance said.

"They have consider modifying the sister ships of the Yamato ,but it's been held up by red tape. "Captain WIldstar said.

"Prepare for warp to sector 672. "Captain WIldstar ordered.

"Jump calculated. No obstructions detected at destination. "Nova Forrester said.

"Jump!" Captain WIldstar ordered.

Large circles appeared in front of the ship and as the ship entered them it disappeared. The Yamato reappeared in sector 672 and headed for planet M30R. As they approached the planet the captain turned to his guests.

"Okay this is where you get off. There is a shuttle in the hanger bay. You will take it to the surface of the planet and look for this Voltron thing. "Captain Wildstar said.

Later the team was in the hanger bay. The shuttle was triangle in ship and painted white with a row of windows on the front. They boarded the shuttle and took their seats. Keith and Sven sat up front while Lance ,Pidge, and Hunk sat along the sides. They started the engines and reversed out the open hatch in the bottom of the Yamato's hull. Once they were clear they flew towards the planet. The Yamato's hatch closed and the ship headed away from them. It warped out in the distance.

"Looks like they aren't hanging around. "Hunk said.

"They have things to deal with elsewhere. Let's start down to the surface and look for this castle. "Keith said.

As the shuttle descended a large ship with a skull and red underside appeared ahead.

"It's one of Zarkon's slave ships. They must have been collecting more slaves for Zarkon. Let's try to avoid being seen."  
Keith said ,but it was too late.

The shuttle was pulled inside by a tractor beam and the shuttle was quickly surrounded by robot guards.

"Exit the ship or we will remove you by force humans. "A guard said.

"We have no choice. THey have us surrounded. Everyone out. "Keith said.

Once they were out of the shuttle the guards arrested them and loaded them into an empty cell for transport to Planet Doom.

"Some mission this turned out to be. Caught by Zarkon's forces. "Pidge said.

"We will find a way out somehow. "Keith said.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith's nightmares of voltron part two escape

They sat in a cell on Planet Doom with a window that overlooked the robeast fighting arena. King Zarkon and a huge crowd were there watching the robeasts take on weakling slaves. The slaves kept losing and dying. Zarkon was getting bored.

"Bring the space pilots. They will give us a better fight. "Zarkon orderd.

Keith and his team heard footsteps.

"When they open the door we will ambush them. Sven and Lance are with me on the left side. Pidge and Hunk get on the right of the door. "Keith ordered.

The men waiting on either side of the door as the guards opened it outward and walked in. The team jumped on them.

"Get off! "The guards shouted.

They forced both guards to the ground and grabbed their guns. Then the team shot the robot guards and they shorted and sparked before falling silent.

"Come on let's get out of here before more guards come. "Keith said.

They ran down a hall and down several floors. The team found themselves in Zarkon's throne room. Beside the throne was a transparent cylinder standing on head. There was someone inside it.

"She is beautiful. "Pidge said.

"I recognize her from my dreams. "Keith said.

"That's just a statue guys. "Lance replied.

"No it isn't. She is in a state of suspended animation. You know cryogenics. "Pedge explained.

What they were looking at was a white woman with blond hair wearing a big pink dress with sleeves that got wider near the ends. She had her hands folded in prayer and her eyes were closed.

"Why would Zarkon do this to her? "Hunk asked.

"This has to be Hagger's work. They proably tried to get her to tell them some big secret and when she wouldn't talk they put her on ice. "Pidge said.

Laser blasts startled them. They turned around to see more guards and King Zarkon behind them.

"Run! "Keith shouted.

"Fools did you think you can escape. "King Zarkon says.

THey ran down the steps from the throne and headed outside followed by guards. soon they came to the spaceport for the slave ships.

"There is the ship that brought us here. We can use it to escape. "Keith said.

They boarded the slave ship and enter it's bridge. The team sat down the same way they sat on the shuttle and took off.  
Guards approached as the ship climbed away.

"Their stealing a slave ship. Alert the king. "A guard said.

The ship reached orbit and headed away from Planet Doom.

"Keith where do we go now? "Sven asked.

"Back to M30R and find that castle. "Keith replied.

"Escaping slaves heading towards Planet Arus. "A guard replied.

"Yurak follow those slaves and bring them back. You conquered Arus and know it better then anyone. "Zarkon said.

"I will have them back before they finish off the last slaves in the arena. 'Yurak said.

Yurak left for his ship. Yurak's ship was a long grey ship with a beak and eyes on the front. Yurak's ship flew out of the castle and after the slave ship. The team were nearing M30R when laser blasts struck their ship.

"It's Yurak's ship. He is trying to capture us again. 'Pidge said as he watched the big ship approach on the radar.

"Fire the main guns at them. "Keith ordered.

Lance was at the gunner's station and he fired all the lasers the ship had. The lasers hit Yurak's ship.

"Return fire! Bring them down! "Yurak ordered.

By now both ship were in the atmosphere of M30R. Yurak's next volley damaged the slave ship and send it falling towards the surface.

"We're hit! The controls are not responding Eject! "Keith ordered.

They pulled the ejection handles and were thrown out of the ship. Their parachutes opened and they landed in a desert.  
We see them looking around. The slave ship crashed and exploded.

"Which way do we go now? "Lance asked.

"Into the forest and we start looking for that castle. "Keith said.

They started walking into the forest. Yurak's ship approached the crash site.

"Their ship crashed and there isn't much left of it. "A guard said.

"Search for bodies and survivors. "Yurak ordered.

Yurak's ship landed and his forces of robots and tanks poured out. The team came to a clearing and spotted something.

"It's a statue of a lion and it roars. "Pedge said.

"There is the castle behind it. "Keith said.

The drawbridge lowered and the front doors opened.

"Somebody's home. I hope their friendly. "Lance said.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith's nightmares of voltron part three Secrets.

The castle was old and had a huge hole in the lower part of the back. The team went inside. There was a stairway leading up that branched off in two directions at the top. The doors suddenly closed and it became dark as night. A light approached them. A man in a white shirt ,brown bow tie ,brown jacket , gray pants , and light brown hair stood before them.

"I see the Galaxy Alliance is fashionably late as usual. If you guys came a month and half ago things wouldn't be so bad. "  
Coran said.

"We just escaped from Planet Doom after they captured us when we first arrived here. "Keith said.

"I know about that. I saw your ship crash. "Coran said.

"Who are you? "Keith asked.

"I am Coran. I was once trusted advisor to King Alfor and not I am keeper of these ruins. "Coran explained.

"I am Commander Keith and this is Sven, Lance ,Pidge, and Hunk. "Keith pointed to the others.

"We were sent to find Voltron and reactivate it. "Keith said.

"Voltron is here. It is consists of five robot lions. Follow me. "Coran said.

"On Planet M30R? Who would have known. "Keith said.

"The Planet is called Arus. "Coran said.

They followed him up the stairs and he pushed a hidden button behind a painting. The painting raised up to reveal a high tech control room behind it.

"How did you build this in an old castle? "Lance asked.

"It was King Alfor's doing. This castle has many secrets. "Coran said as he sat down at the control panel.

"There are five lions. The black lion forms the head and body of Voltron. The red and green lions form the arms. The blue and yellow form the legs. They are each sleeping in a different place. The black lion is in the statue in front of the castle.  
The blue lion is at the bottom of the lake. The yellow lion is in the desert. The red lion is in the volcano. the green lion is in the forest. There are tunnels below that lead to each one. "Coran explained.

"Is there anyone else here? Hard to believe there is only one person in such a big castle. "Lance asked.

"I am the last one left. All the personal fled or were captured during the raids by Zarkon's forces. I hid in the caves below. "Coran started to cry as he spoke.

"Why are you sad? Did you lose some family to Zarkon? "Sven asked.

"I don't have any family and haven't since before the raids. I lost something dear to me in the last raid. I failed the king."Coran cried.

"How sad? Must have been something important. "Pedge said.

"There is no time to talk about it. Zarkon's forces are on the surface. I will show you the path to the lions. "Coran pushed a button and the platform raised up revealing five doors.

"The keys will be given to you below when you change into the uniforms of the Voltron Force. "Coran explained.

The team ran into the openings. They grabbed handle bars that hung down and rode them down some distance and dropped into the back of shuttles. When their seats moved forward they changed into the uniforms of the Voltron Force. The shuttles raced to the lions. Then their seats were raised up on elevators into the lions. Once inside the cockpit they inserted the keys into the slots in front of them. The lions roared as they launched. The statue shattered as black lion took off. Yurak was watching his forces search the desert when he spotted the lions approaching in his binoculars.

"Robot Lions! All forces attack! "Yurak ordered.

Yellow crossed shape fighters , tanks with skulls on them , and soldiers fired on the lions. The blue lion blasted fighters with it tail. Green lion fired missiles from it's toes at the tanks. Black lion used a rotating disc on it's side against more tanks. Yellow used a cannon on it's back to blow away soldiers. Red shot fire at several fighters. Coran watched from the control room. He switched the screen from the battle to something else and cried while he looked at it.

"If they had only come earlier we could have saved you. "Coran cried.

"Okay team lets get rid of Yurak. "Keith said.

They charged Yurak's command ship. The command ship took off.

"Do you really think you could defeat the great Yurak fools? "Yurak shouted.

"We need Voltron to stop him. "Sven said.

"No it won't work. Don't even try. "Coran warned.

"Lets Form Voltron! "Shouted Keith.

The lions lined up in formation and started to transform ,but when they attempted to join with black lion they crashed into it and they all fell head first to the ground. Error flashed on all their screens.

"HA HA HA They can't form Voltron. They are worthless. "Yuark laughed.

Yurak flew back to Planet Doom. The lions lay on the ground and the team were shaken up.

"What happened? "Lance asked.

"I don't know ,but we better get back to the castle. "Keith said.

The flew back to their dens and returned to the castle.

"Coran what went wrong when we tried to form Voltron? "Keith asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It won't work because ... pauses... something is missing the formula to form Voltron. "Coran explained.

"Well let's have it. "Keith said.

"I don't know it and that's the problem. "Coran cried.

"Then who does? "Sven asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. It brings back too many painful memories. "Coran cried as he walked away.

"Anyone else get the feeling he's hiding something? "Pedge asked.

"Yes I do ,but now is not the time to bother him about it. Let's get some sleep. "Keith said.

That night Keith had the nightmares again only this time he knew the woman he saw was being held prisoner on Planet Doom.  
Keith managed to sleep. The next day he wondered if Coran might know who she is. Keith headed to see Coran ,but he wasn't in the control room. Keith searched the castle until he found Coran in his quarters upset again.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith's nightmares of voltron part four Perils of the Princess Allura

Keith walked into Coran's room. Coran was looking at a picture of someone and then he turned it down when he heard Keith.

"What do you want commander? "Coran asied.

"Maybe you can help me. I have been suffering from nightmares about a beautiful blond woman in a big pink dress who keeps getting captured and taken away from me. Do you know who she is? "Keith asked.

"Yes I do. Please call the rest of the team in. I want them to hear this as well. "Coran said.

Coran was sad and crying as he told Keith. After a while the team was in his room waiting for him to speak.

"There is only one person who knows the secret formula to form Voltron. That secret was passed down through the royal family over the generations. King Alfor passed it to... pauses... his daughter. Princess Allura of Arus. She was captured during the last raid by Zarkon's forces. I tried to save her. "Coran shows them the picture of Allura.

"We saw her on Planet Doom. She was in a clear tube in a state of suspended animation. "Keith said.

"That must have been the work of Haggar the witch. I was there when Allura was captured. "Coran started.

Flashback a month and a half.

Yurak's command ship hovers nearby as enemy forces fire on the castle. They blow out a huge chunk of the back. Coran and the princess are running from the collapsing parts of the castle.

"They hit my room. All my clothes are gone except my nightgown and this gown I am wearing. "Princess Allura said.

Allura carries her nightgown the only thing she could save from her room before it was hit. They run downstairs hoping to reach the entrance to the caves. Robot troops pour into the castle.

"Hurry Your Highness to the caves. "Coran urges.

Suddenly robot troops appear at the main entrance and then at the bottom of the stairs near the entrance to the caves. Coran pulls out a laser pistol.

"Stay behind me princess! "Coran shouted as he fired on the troops.

Coran shot several robots on the stairs trying to clear a path for the princess.

"Run princess! Don't worry about me! "Coran shouted.

Princess Allura ran upstairs dropping her night gown and out the main entrance leaving coran on the sub level. Coran tried to head to the cave entrance but a voice stopped.

"Lose something fool. "Yurak laughed as two of his robots held Princess Allura.

"Let her go and take me instead. "Coran begged.

"Are you crazy. She is much to valuable to Zarkand and she knows the secret of Voltron. "Yurak said

"I will never tell you the secret of Voltron no matter what you do to me. "Princess Allura said defiantly.

"Zarkon has ways of making you talk. I will get a big promotion for bringing you in. HA HA "Yurak said as he left with the princess.

"What should we do with him? "A robot solider asked.

"Leave him and let him suffer for his failure. "Yurak ordered.

Coran dropped to the floor and cried.

"You couldn't imagine the horror they put her through trying to force the secret of voltron out of her. "Coran said.

"I can imagine a lot. "Keith said.

"I saw it with my own eye's when they broad casted her torture to the galaxy. "Coran cried.

Flashback two weeks after Princess Allura was captured.

We see Princess Allura nearly naked except for a long strapless undergarment that leaves her back exposed. She is laying on a long table with her hands tied together above her head. Yurak swings his whip and hits her back which is already covered with bruises and blood from various torture methods.

"Talk Wench! Tell us the formula to form Voltron. "Yurark orders as he whips her again.

"I will never tell you the secret to form Voltron no matter what you do to me. Do you worst. "Princess Allura says with defiance.

"Fire brands ,acid ,whips ,and she still doesn't talk "Yurak groaned.

"Stop Yurak. She is too well conditioned mentally resist torture. You won't get anything out of her. "Haggar said.

"Shall we send her to the slave pits now? "Yurak asks.

"No. Haggar clean her up ,get her dressed , and bring her to my throne room. "Zarkon ordered.

Hagger used her magic and Princess Allura's wounds disappeared. A guard untied her and she got off the table and stood up.

"Get dressed my dear. Zarkon has something special planned for you. "Haggar laughed as she pet her cat she held in her hands.

Later after Princess Allura was dressed she was lead up the steps to Zarkon's throne. Zarkon sat on his throne.

"Stand over there princess. "Zarkon said as the guards urged her to stand to the left of Zarkon's throne.

"Since you won't tell me the secret to form Voltron then I sentence you to become art! "Zarkon ordered.

"Do you stuff old witch. "Zarkon ordered Haggar.

Princess Allura prayed to her father.

"Forgive me father. "She said as she closed her eyes.

Hagger waved her staff and clear glass like material formed around the princess's feet and rose until it completely sealed her in. Haggar made a cover appear above it and it dropped on to the clear cylinder.

"Good now I can hide her from my son Lotor. No telling how he would react to seeing her. "Zarkon said.

"She a tough girl. "Keith said.

"What about the nightmares? Is she causing them? "Keith asked.

"The princess is psychic and the dreams are partially a form of SOS. "Coran started.

"SOS? How come I am the only one having them?" Keith asked.

"Her family is psychic and the dreams were used by them for a reason I refuse to explain. I doubt you would believe me if I tried. "Coran said.

"We have to rescue her. "Lance said.

"Impossible! The spell Haggar used can't be undone. She said so" Coran sobbed.

"Somehow I know we can save her. "Keith said

"It's a suicide mission without Voltron. "COran said.

"We need her to form Voltron. We need Voltron to storm Planet Doom."Lance said.

"We have no choice. We go to Planet Doom and save her in the lions. All with me"Keith said.

"Yes" the others except Coran shout.

They run to the lions and take off for Planet Doom. On Planet Doom Prince Lotor enters the throne room looking for his father. He sees the princess in her frozen state.

"Who are you beautiful? "Prince Lotor asks.

Zarkon and Hagger enter the room.

"Get away from her! "King Zarkon shouts.

"Who is she? I would like her for my bride. "Prince Lotor says.

"That is Princess Allura of Planet Arus and that is her punishment for not telling me the secret formula for forming Voltron. "Zarkon said.

"I used my magic to put her in that state and the spell cannot be undone even by me. "Haggar explains.

"Besides I won't give up my favorite decoration. I like Princess Allura where she is. "Zarkon said.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith's nightmares of voltron part five rescue.

Prince Lotor and Yurak were in the throne room with King Zarkon.

"Some commander you are Yurak. You let those pilots escape and attack you with the robot lions. "Lotor said.

"Lotor my son. Yurak brought us the Princess and fought the lions while you were going beaten by some relic from earth's naval wars. "Zarkon said.

"The Yamato continues to cause heavy loses and yet we still hold our ground. The last robeast barely survived getting hit by it's wave motion gun. If haggar came up with a robeast that could resist it then that space battleship would be turned into scrap metal. "Lotor explained.

"I am improving their armor as we speak. "Hagger said as she pet her blue cat.

Alarms sound and red lights flash. The image of the approaching lions appears on the round viewscreen in front of Zarkon.

"They must be trying to save the princess. "Lotor said.

"Then we will prepare a nice welcome for them. "Zarkon laughed.

The lions landed some distance from Zarkon's Castle. The team got out and started walking towards the castle. They neared the spaceport.

"It's too quiet. No guards anywhere. "keith said.

"You think Zarkon is up to something? "Sven asked.

"Maybe. We still got to find that princess. "Keith said.

They ran towards Castle Doom and shot the guards in front of it. The team entered the castle and headed for the throne room. There was no one anywhere. Even the throne room was empty. Keith approached the princess still asleep in the clear cylinder. Suddenly Lotor attacked the commander.

"Do you really think I will let you save the princess fool. "Lotor said.

"Oh yeah well I am gonna save her as soon as I am done with you. "Keith said.

Prince Lotor drew his sword and attacked Keith. He knocked keith back into the Cylinder with the princess inside. Keith grabbed his arm before he could strike pushed him away and went looking for a sword. He found one on a weapons rack and started to fight back. Lotor swung his sword again and Keith blocked it with his. Lotor swung and missed. Keith swung and cut Lotor's shoulder open. Lotor's blood spilled out.

"You may have won this time ,but I will beat you the next time. "Lotor says as he limps away holding his shoulder.

Keith approaches the princess. He is puzzled as to how to save her.

"I guess we could use the lions to haul the cylinder back to Arus and then figure out how to free you. "Keith pondered.

"Touch the black lion key and your hand to the cylinder. "the princess said in Keith's mind.

"Huh? Who said that? I guess it won't hurt to try. "Keith said.

Keith took out the black lion key and put it on the cylinder with one hand and touched the cylinder with the other hand. It began to melt. Princess Allura opened her eyes and was startled by Keith. She moved back.

"Who are you? "Princess Allura asked.

"I am Commander Keith of... "Keith was cut off.

"You wear the uniform of the Voltron Force. I can tell by your black helmet and black stripe that you fly the black lion.  
Is that true? "Allura asked.

"Yes I fly the black lion and my friends fly the others ,but they won't form Voltron. We just get error on our screens. Coran said you knew how to fix them. "Keith said.

"Yes the formula. It's safeguard to prevent Voltron from falling into the wrong hands. The transformation circuits shut down if the lions are not used in a year. "Allura said.

"One more thing was that you telling me how to free you? "Keith asked.

"Yes it was. Didn't Coran tell you I was psychic? "Allura said.

"Sure did and you gonna learn to stop messing with people's heads it causes a lot of trouble princess. "Keith answered.

"I am sorry it's just sometimes I can't control it. "Allura blushes.

"Come on let's get out of here. "Keith says as he takes Allura'a hand.

They race down the stairs and catch up to the others fighting guards. They were glad to see Keith with the princess.

"You saved the princess commander. Now all we need to do is get rid of these guards. "Lance said..

Keith joined in the fight and Princess Allura dropped to the ground to avoid being shot. They defeated most of the guards and cleared a path out of the castle.

"Run for it before more guards arrive! "Keith ordered.

"I can't run in this dress. "Allura complained.

"Then I will carry you. "Keith said.

He picked up the princess and held her with her head on his left side. Allura wrapped her arms around him. Keith ran out with the princess and headed for the lions.

"How romantic being carried by the commander. "Allura said.

They reached the lions and Keith put the princess down. They stopped by the lions.

"I need access to the black lion and it's key. "Allura said.

"Alright this way. "Keith said.

The princess followed Keith into the black lion. She still wore her dress while Keith was still in uniform. Princess Allura sat down at the black lion's control and began pushing buttons. The lions eye's lit up and they roared. The princess got up.

"It's all yours commander. You can now form Voltron. "Allura said.

Keith sat down at the controls and Princess Allura stood behind the seat.

"Too bad there isn't another seat in here. Are you going to be fine princess? "Keith asked.

"Yes I will be fine. It shouldn't take long to reach Arus. "Allura said.

They all took off and started for Arus. Zarkon ,Lotor , and Haggar returned to the throne room.

"I don't understand that spell I put on the princess was irreversible. How did he free her? "Haggar groaned.

"Perhaps you are getting senile in your old age witch. "Zarkon groaned.

"There is a far greater magic at work here. "Haggar said.

"They are getting away father are you going to do anything about that? "Lotor asked.

"Haggar send a robeast to destory them before they get to Arus. "Zargon said.

Haggar made a dark blue almost green robeast with claws and a single eye. It took off after the Voltron Force.

"Keith look at that! They sent a robeast after us. "Pedge said.

"Just great and I have the princess with me. She is just standing behind me. "Keith groaned.

"Don't worry about me. I will hold on as long as I can. "Allura said.

"Okay because here we go. "Keith said.

Weapons appeared on the lions. The yellow lion fired missles from the launcher on it's back while red fired it's claws. The black lion charged the robeat with a sword in it's mouth. The robeast knocked the black lion back. Allura held on for dear life while they both screamed.

"No good. We have to form Voltron. "Keith said.

They flew in formation flying straight up.

"I am glad I am here to witness this. "Allura said.

"Ready to form Voltron. Activate interlocks ,dynothrems connected, infocells up ,megathrusters are go. "Keith shouted.

"Let's go Voltron force. "the team shouted execpt Allura.

The green and red lions changed in the arms. The blue and yellow lions changed into the legs.

"We will form the head. "Keith said as the black lion's head rotated and it's mouth opened to reveal the head of Voltron.

"NO! It can't be. "Lotor said watching the screen.

Keith fired the lion torches from the red and green lions. They knocked the robeat back. The robeast fired a beam from it's eye and hit Voltron dead center knocking him back. Allura fell backwards screaming.

"Princess are you alright? "Keith asked.

"I'm fine. Compared to what they did to me on Planet Doom this is nothing. "Allura smiled as she got up/

"Use the blazing sword and slice that thing up Keith. "Allura said.

"Form Blazing Sword. "Keith shouted.

The red and green lion heads came together and as they seperated a glowing arc appeared and changed into a sword held by red lion. Voltron rised his sword above his head and jumped up. Then he dove and sliced through the robeast. The robeast screamed in pain and then it exploded.

"Some robeast Haggar. Voltron made short work of it. "Zarkon groand.

"I will have to change my formula to deal with this new threat. "Haggar said.

"Keith could you keep us as Voltron until we get home? I want to show the people of Arus that Voltron is back. "Allura asked.

"No problem. Maybe you would like to get out on his shoulder and make a speech. "Keith said.

"I don't think us Keith I will do that on the ground. "Allura said.

The flew on towards Arus.

"I guess you have some prince charming waiting for you at home. "Keith said.

"Are you crazy? Just because I a princess doesn't mean I have to marry a prince. Besides fighting Zarkon's forces and being put on ice I hadn't much time for romance. Oh course I have other ways of falling in love. "Allura grinned and winked at Keith.

"I don't want to hear about that. Thankfully I will be able to get some sleep tonight. I have been suffering from nightmares for at least a month. "Keith said.

"Nightmares? Dreams about a certain someone commander? "Allura grinned.

"About Zarkon and his croanies taking over and enslaving the universe. "Keith explained.

"Really commander? I don't believe you. "Allura said as she put her hands on her sides.

Suddenly a bring flash appeared in front of them and a circle of light formed.

"Keith look! Is that what I think it is? "Pedge asked.

"It's a warp portal created by a wave motion engine and there's only one ship in the fleet that does that. "Keith said.

"Their back early. We weren't expected them for a week. "Lance said.

The bow of the space battleship Yamato appeared and then the ship raced through the portal and appeared in front of them.

"What is that thing? It doesn't look friendly. "Allura asked.

"It's the space battleship Yamato and their on our side. "Keith said.

On the Yamato Captain Wildstar looked at Voltron on his screen.

"That doesn't look friendly. "Wildstar said.

"It appears to be another robeast. "Forrester replied.

"Prepare to fire main guns. Let's turn this one into scrap. "Wildstar orderd.

The Voltron Force watched as the big turrets on the Yamato turned to face them.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith's nightmares of voltron part six Voltron vs Yamato

The big 18 inch guns of the Space Battleship Yamato pointed directly at Voltron.

"Main guns Fire! "ordered Captain Wildstar

The turrents fired and knocked Voltron back.

"What are they doing? "Keith screamed.

"They must think we are a robeast. "Pedge said.

"Captain WIldstar come in! This is Commander Keith and we are not a rebeast. This is Voltron. Cease fire! "Keith shouted into the communicator.

Another round hit Voltron sending the princess flying backwards.

"I thought you said they were on our side. "Allura groaned.

The Yamato keeps firing.

"Why are they not responding? "Keith asked.

"Our signal is encrypted. They must be able to decrypt it. "Hunk said.

Voltron fired missiles from the lion heads to stop the incoming blasts from the Yamato.

"It's fighting back. Fire again. "Captain Wildstar ordered.

Keith called Coran.

"Coran the Space Battleship Yamato is attacking us because the crew thinks were are a robeast. Can you reach them? "  
Keith asked.

Coran tried to call the Captain ,but the Yamato did not respond to his signal.

"No good they don't answer. I will call Galaxy Garrison. "Coran explained.

Voltron tried to fly away from the Yamato ,but the space battleship kept up.

"I am through messing around. Prepare Wave Motion Gun. "Captain Wildstar.

The opening on the bow of the Space Battleship Yamato began to glow.

"Keith we have a big problem. "Pedge screamed.

"Oh No! The Wave Motion Gun. If they fire that thing it will turn us into space dust. "Keith groaned.

Wildtar held the trigger to the Wave Motion Gun and looked through the cross hairs. He lined up the sight on the crest of Arus on Voltron's chest.

"standby for evasive! "ordered Keith.

As the Wave Motion Gun fired. Voltron jumped to the left to get out of the way. As he did the blast hit the blue lion.

"Direct hit on the left leg sir. "Forrester replied.

The blue lion slid off Voltron and shattered into seveal pieces. The head with Sven , the section with the front legs, the section between the legs ,and the section with the rear legs all tumbled out of control towards a nearby planet.

"Help Keith All the controls are out! "Sven screamed.

Sven had blood on his face and could barely move. Inside the rest of Voltron control panels sparked and shorted out. Electricity arced from panels everywhere.

"Everything is overloaded Keith we have no control. "Hunk groaned.

"Separate into lions. Another shot like that and were done for. "Keith said.

The remaining lions separated and stood motionless in space. Galaxy Garrison finally contacted the Yamato.

"Captain Wildstar this is Galaxy Garrison. Cease Fire immediately! That is no robeast your fighting. It's Voltron the Defender of Universe brought back on line by Commander Keith's team. "The general said.

"What? Your telling me we have been fighting our own people? Cease Fire now! "Captain Wildstar ordered.

"That's Voltron out there. I know it's the first time it's been seen in 500 years ,but we blew it big time. They just send us the decryption codes for the communication system they are using. Contact them now. "Captain Wildstar ordered.

"Commander Keith are you alright?" Captain Wildstar called on the communicator.

"We're fine ,but Voltron is wrecked and one of my pilots nearly got killed no thanks to you. "Keith complained.

"We are sorry. We didn't know it was Voltron as no one had seen it for a long time. We have been fighting a lot of robeasts lately. "Captain Wildstar said.

"We need to save Sven. "Keith said.

"The lion are in no shape for a rescue mission. Their barely hanging on as it is. "Pedge said.

The blue lion hit the atomsphere of the planet.

"How dare you try to destroy the defender of my planet? "Princess Allura barged in and shouted to the Captain.

"Lady we thought we were fighting another robeast. Who are you anyway? "Captain Wildstar.

"I am Princess Allura of Arus. "Princess Allura stated as she stood before the screen.

"Your Highness We are sorry. We did you were in there. "Captain Wildstar said.

"Keith's team just saved me from Zarkon and we were headed back to Arus when you showed up. "Princess Allura said.

"The blue lion is falling towards planet M40R. It's earthlike with breathable atmosphere ,planet life ,,.."Captain Wildstar was cut off.

"M40R what in the world? That is Planet Pollux. "Princess Allura shouted.

"This is uncharted space to the Galaxy Alliance. "Keith said.

"Would your highness like me to take you to earth so you can update their star charts your highness? "Captain Wildstar asked.

"Don't bother. "Princess Allura said.

she moved away and let Keith speak.

"Keith you should go to Arus and repair those things. We will go look for your lost pilot and the blue lion. "Captain Wildstar said.

"It's the least we can do to make it up to you. "Captain Wildstar finished.

"Okay Captain. We're heading home. We will be waiting for you. "Keith said.

The lions flew away and the Yamato headed towards Pollux. As the head of the blue lion tumbled towards the ground Sven ejected and was thrown clear. His parachute opened and he landed in a forest. Sven fell to the ground and passed out. The remains of blue lions streaked down like shooting stars before hitting the ground. Someone else saw the blue lion crash down on Pollux from a distance a strange woman who took off into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Keith's nightmares of voltron part seven new problems.

Keith was testing the blue lion after Pedge and Hunk had repaired it. Zarkon had not attacked because his forces were busy fighting the Yamato elsewhere.

"Firing Tail laser! Claw cannons, and Water Cannon go. "Keith said as each weapon was tested.

"Everything checks out. Blue lion is ready to go. I am returning to the castle. "Keith said.

The blue lion dropped into lake and landing on it's pad below. Keith rode the shuttle back to the castle and came up the fourth shaft. The others were waitng for him in the control room. Keith was again wearing his red outfit.

"All we need now is a pilot for blue lion. "Keith said.

"We could call Galaxy Garrison ,but it may take some time for a new pilot to get here with the Yamato busy fighting Zarkon's forces. "Lance said.

"What about me? I flew all the lions on the simulator ,but spent most of my time flying blue. "Allura asked.

"Do you have anything else to wear? You would never make it down the chute in that gown princess. "Keith asked.

"Really guys? I used to have a pink outfit similar to yours Keith ,but it was lost when the castle was bombed. All I have now is my nightgown and my formal gown which I am wearing. "Allura giggled.

"Great if you even try that gown could get caught on the sides and tear or worse the draft could blow it up and expose your unmentionables to us. "Keith explained.

"You think I am going to turn this into a pep show. Dream on. "Allura answered.

"Go ahead princess. Don't say I didn't warn you. "Keith said.

Princess Allura ran into the number 4 chute and grabbed the handlebars. As she started down she raised her knees almost like she was sitting ,but leaving enough room to avoid touching the sides. When she reached the bottom and fell into the shuttle she straightened her legs and her dress barely moved up. She moved forward into the shuttle and was wearing a Voltron uniform with a blue helmet and blue trim across the top. She arrived in the blue lion and called back to the guys.

"Guys I am in blue lion and I am in uniform. "Allura said over the communicator.

"She knew it all the time. Let's go. "Lance said.

They all went to their lions and joined up outside the castle. The other lions began attacking the blue lion. The blue lion dodged and fired at the imcoming attacks.

"Okay princess give it everything you got. We are not going easy on you. "Keith said.

"I didn't expect you would. "Allura said.

A shot from yellow lion's rocket launcher hit blue lion and knocked it back.

"AAAAAAAA. "Allura screamed and then said recovered.

The training went on for several hours and then ended.

"Princess your good with blue lion maybe not as good as Sven ,but still good. "Keith Said.

"keith trouble coming in from above. Zarkon's ships. "Lance said.

Yurak's command ship arrvied with fighters surrounding it. The fighters attacked the lions. They fought back with various weapons and destroyed the fighters. Then they started for Yurak's command ship. A space coffin landed nearby.

"Energize the robeast!" Yurak ordered.

The beam from Yurak's ship hit the space coffin and it grew in size then the robeat a brown creature with horns on it's chest came out and attacked the lions.

"Man this guy is ugly. "Hunk groaned.

"Sword attack! "Lance said as red lion flew against the robeast with a sword in it's mouth. The robeast knocked it back.

"Tail cannon. "Blue lion fired it's tail cannon and damaged the robeast.

"We need Voltron. "Keith said.

The lions flew up in formation and formed Voltron. Voltron attacked with spinning laser blades. The blades damaged the robeast and slowed it down. Then Voltron sliced it with the blazing sword. The robeast exploded. Yurak's command ship started to rise ,but Voltron caught up to it.

"Lion head attack!"Keith shouted.

The red and green lion heads launched and flew through the command ship caused it to split in half and explode.

"No I won't be defeated like this. "Yurak screamed as his ship exploded around him. Yurak was dead. The team returned to the castle. They met in the control room with coran.

"Well for you first time out you did pretty good princess. "Keith said.

"I am surprised of her. I never thought she could do it. "Coran said.

"It's alright. Yurak is no more ,but Zarkon and Lotor as still out there. "Allura said.


	8. Chapter 8

Keith's nightmares part eight saving the slaves.

Keith and Princess Allura were waiting in the control room for the others. Allura in her gown sitting at the control console looking at views of Planet Doom and there slave pits.

"Are you still having those dreams Keith? "Allura asked.

"You mean the nightmares? I still have dreams ,but no nightmares for a long time. "Keith said.

"What were you dreaming about Keith? "Allura asked.

"Zarkon destroying everything and everyone. Even his forces hitting this planet. "Keith answered.

"I don't believe you. You weren't dreaming about a woman we know were you? "Aurora giggled.

"No I wasn't Why would you think that? They were always about Zarkon's forces. "Keith explained.

"I am psychic remember. "Allura said.

"So what? "Keith said.

"Remember when I was frozen in that cylinder on Planet Doom. Who do you think told you how to free me? "Allura asked.

"You told me? "Keith said.

"Yess I did ...giggles. Even Thou I was asleep my mind was still active. I could still hear my father's voice and communicate with others. He told me how to break the field and I told you. "Allura giggled.

"Then you saved yourself. "Keith said.

"No you saved me. If I could have saved myself I would had ,but I needed someone else to break the field. "Allura said.

"You ever wonder why I could talk to you and no one else? "Allura asked.

"Why? "Keith asked.

Before the princess could answer the others arrived. Coran ,Lance ,Pidge, and Hunk entered the control room. They heard Keith and the princess talking.

"What are you guys talking about? "Lance asked.

"Dreams. Allura has a strange fascination with them. "Keith said.

"Is that why you called us here princess? "Coran asked.

"No I called you because We need your help with a problem. Most of the slaves on Planet Doom came from Planet Arus. Some have died ,but most are still alive. There is a chance we can save them. "Allura explained as she displayed video of slaves being mistreated.

"Voltron is the defender. He doesn't attack. "Keith said.

"I know that. Can't he defend those imprisoned on other worlds? "Allura said.

"Zarkon will send out his forces in full if we even try. Even if we free those people how do we get them off the planet?  
"Hunk asked.

"We get them to the slave ships and then they fly here. "Allura asked.

"We can take care of any robeast they send out. Let's go. "Lance said.

"It's too dangerous. "Coran warned.

"We will make it back. To the lions! "Keith ordered.

The took off in the lions and headed to planet doom. When the arrived they landed on the surface and ran towards the slave pits. Guards were whipping the slaves.

"There they are. Let's take out those guards. "Keith said.

The lions fired on the guards and they exploded. The slaves stopped in their tracks and cheered. Allura stood on top of the blue lion in her pilot suit and spoke to the slaves.

"I am Princess Allura of the Planet Arus and you are free. Go to the slave ships and fly to Arus. "Allura said.

The slaves ran across the surface and the lions escorted them and fought off guards and space fighters. In the throne room Zarkon was upset.

"Those Voltron fools are freeing all my slaves! Haggar build me a robeast I can pilot so I can take on those troublemakers."Zarkon said.

"Follow me to my lab. "Haggar said.

Haggar and Zarkon entered the lab. Haggar had a robeast partially built and modified it for a pilot. It lookes like Zarkon.

"There now it is ready my king. "Haggar said as she added weapons and modified the cockpit.

Zarkon sat down and then his chair was lifted into the robeast. He took the robeast outside and looked for the lions. The lions were at the spaceport guarding slaves as the boarded the slave ships. Zarkon's robeast appeared from his castle.

"Voltron force I King Zarkon challenge you. I will not let you take my slaves and ruin my planet. "Zarkon.

"We accept your challenge monster. "Allura said.

The lions attacked with missiles, claws, and beams. They barely damaged the robeast.

"Time to form Voltron. "Keith said.

They formed Voltron and prepared to fight Zarkon again. The robeast attacked Voltron with it's own sword shaped like Zarkon's staff. Voltron fell backwards and the team screamed. Voltron kicked with the blue lion and knocked Zarkon down.

"Form blazing sword!"Keith said.

Voltron formed his blazing sword and prepared to slice up Zarkon's robeast. Zarkon blocked with his own sword.

"Oh no you don't Voltron. I know that move. "Zarkon said.

Voltron fired off lion torches and damaged Zarkon's robeast. He was immobilized. Voltron cut him in half and the robeast fell into Castle Doom as it split and exploded. The castle started to collapse.

"Come on Haggar we have to get out of here. This place is finished. "Lotor said.

"This isn't over Prince Lotor. "haggar said.

Lotor's command ship and Haggar's space coffin flew away from the falling castle. The slave ships took off. They landed on Arus sometime later. A huge celebration was planned in honor of the those whow were freed. Keith was in the control room alone talking to General Robison. Princess Allura in her pink gown all ready for the celebration approached the control room.

"Zarkon is defeated. Our job is done. So when are you going to get us out of here? "Keith asked.

"Haven't you figured out why your were having nightmares and who you were dreaming about Commander? "Asked.

"Yes they were about Princess Allura and they were a psychic SOS signal. I haven't had any since she was rescued. I still have dreams about her. "Keith said.

"So you do dream about me commander? HEHEHE Dreams about Zarkon you liar. "Allura snickered to herself.

"Commander Keith don't you like her? "General Robison asked.

"General I have feelings for her ,but it would never work out. I am a space pilot and she's a princess. "Keith said.

"Oh Keith you do love me. Now say it."Allura continued snickering.

"She will find someone else. Now when are we going home? "Keith asked.

"Our forces are returning after Zarkon's retreated. I will get back to you on when you may be picked up. "General Robinson said.

"Keith loves me. LALALALALALA "Allura said as she went humming and dancing with herself down the hall.

Pidge ,Lance, and Hunk saw her.

"Princess why are you so happy? "Pidge asked.

Princess Allura ignored them and kept dancing down the hall.

"What's eating her? "Pedge asked.

"I think she is in love. "Lance said.

"With who? "Hunk asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Keith's nightmares of voltron part nine true feelings.

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk found Coran in his room. They entered it and started to talk.

"The princess was acting weird in the hallway leading to castle control. She was dancing and singing to herself. We think she fell in love with someone ,but we don't know who. " Lance asked.

"Quick close the door. "Coran ordered.

Hunk pushed the button and the door slid closed. They all stood around while Coran sat at his desk.

"Do you have any idea's as to who? " Coran asked.

"I think it is Keith. He used to have nightmares about Princess Allura before he ever knew who she was. "Pidge explained.

"He won't tell her about it at all and to think he nearly resigned over those nightmares ,but the general stopped him. " Lance said.

"You know the princess is psychic and her ability lead Keith to her rescue. " Coran said.

"Keith views it as a psychic SOS signal. He stopped having nightmares after we rescued her. " Pidge said.

"General Robinson told me that Keith is of Arusian descent. His family was among a group of refugees who left Arus after the first attack by Zarkon's forces. They wondered thru space looking for a safe planet to land on. They reached earth ,but they were in uncharted space and could not track their journey back to Arus and it remained lost until recently. "Coran explained.

"So he is from Arus and what does that have to do with it? "Lance asked.

"Because only a man from Arus could have those dreams. The man who has those dreams is meant to become her lover. " Coran explained.

"Keith in love with the princes? No way. "Lance said.

"Yes it is true. Don't tell him. Keith may not understand or get angry. " Coran said.

"Let him figure it out. "Coran continued.

Keith called from the castle control.

"Coran we have a shuttle from Planet Pollux approaching. Guess who is on it? Sven is back. "Keith explained.

"Quick to the spaceport. "Lance said.

Later at the spaceport Princess Allura ,Keith ,Lance, Pedge, Hunk, and Coran waited as the shuttle landed. Sven and Princess Romelle got out.

"Sven it's good to see you. What happened to you on POllux? "Keith asked.

"After I ejected I landed and Princess Romelle found me and took care of me until I was better. "Sven explained.

"Allura last time I saw you was before you were captured and put onn ice. Glad to see you back on Arus. "Princess Romelle said.

"It's been a long time Romelle. Guys this is my cousin Princess Romelle from Pollux. "Princess Allura said.

"Romelle and I feel in love. We came to tell you I was alright and not to worry. "Sven said.

"Is Romelle psychic like Allura? "Keith asked.

"No I am not. That power is only on Allura's side. "Romelle answered.

"We are having a celebration tonight in honor of all those slaves we freed from Planet Doom. Do you want to join us? "  
Princess Allura asked.

Romelle and Sven looked at each other and agreed.

"Yes we will come just your celebration. "Romelle answered.

That evening there was a big celebration in the castle ballroom. Keith was talking to Coran.

"So my parents are from Arus? I didn't know they came from space. "Keith said.

"Yes and General Robison confirmed it earlier today. Maybe you should spend some time with the princess. "Coran said.

"I guess I could talk to her at the celebration. "Keith said.

Princess Allura stood at the front of the ballroom about to speak.

"Loyal subjects ,guests and friends we gather here tonight to honor those saved from the slave pits of Planet Doom. "  
Princess Allura said.

Keith approached the princess. She turned to face him. Music started playing. Princess Allura was dressed in her formal gown as usual

"Keith do you want to dance? "Allura asked.

"Aaa Yes I would love to. "Keith said.

They took each other's hands and spent a lot of time dancing. The others looked on interest and saw a glare in their eye's.

"They are definitely in love. "Lance said.

"AAhh what a beautiful sight. "Pidge said.

The lovers retreated on to a balcony. Keith and Allura stood in the moonlit night.

"It's a beautiful night Keith. "Allura said.

"Yes it is princess. "Keith answered.

"Do you like it here on Arus? "Allura asked.

"Yes I do. There really isn't any reason for me to stay. Zarkon's dead and Lotor is on the run. "Keith said.

"Keith are you sure about not staying? "Allura asked.

"Well maybe there is a reason to stay ,but it wouldn't work out. "Keith said.

"Keith I have something to say to you. III Love you. "Allura said.

"Really? Well III l... "Keith was cut off.

"Keith we just got the news. The Space Battleship Yamato is stopping by to pick us up and take us back to earth. " Pidge was excited.

Allura got upset and headed to her room. She kicked off her shoes and laid on her bed still dressed. She was thinking about Keith. The next day a shuttle waited outside the castle. The team and Princess Allura were saying their goodbyes while the pilots waiting. Princess was in her gown and Keith was holding her hand as he got ready to leave.

"I guess this is goodbye Keith. "Allura said.

"Maybe we will come back and visit someday princess. "Keith said.

"Farewell princess. "Keith said as he kissed her on the cheek. He board the shuttle and it took off. Princess Allura watched the blue shuttle until it disappeared. The shuttle landed in the Yamato's flight bay and the team headed to meet the captain. Sven and Romelle stayed in castle control and monitored the castle systems.

"Princess Allura looks sad because Keith left her. "Sven said.

"Keith is hiding his real feelings for her. He will return. "Romelle answered.

Princess Allura was at the beginning of the bridge leading to the black lion and had started back towards the castle when something large shot out of the lake. A robeast shaped like Prince Lotor ,but with a black face , and yellow eyes rose up.  
Princess Allura started to run. she was agile in it even without always having to pick up her skirt. The robeast grabbed her and she was placed in the head next to Prince Lotor. No sooner did Princess Allura arrive then she was tied around her waist to the wall behind her.

"Well well princess I finally caught you and to think all I had to do was lay low until your friends left. Who is going to save you now? HA HA HA "Prince Lotor laughed.

"Maybe I will save myself. "Princess Allura responded.

"You won't want to after you marry me on Planet Doom. "Prince Lotor said.

"I will never marry you monster! "Princess Allura shouted.

"Oh yes you will ,but first I am going to have a little fun with this miserable planet and if that nasty Space Battleship Yamato pokes it's bow around here I will sink it for good. "Prince Lotor said.

"Romelle raise the platform. I am going to save Princess Allura in the blue lion. "Sven ordered. Romelle turned to look at him.

"One lion isn't going to stop that thing Sven. "Princess Romelle warned.

"I know ,but I am the only member of the Voltron Force here. I have to do something. "Sven replied.

Romelle pushed the button on the console and the platform rose up on top of the cylinder with the entrances to the lions. Princess Romelle stood up and looked down at Sven.

"Go now. I will contact Galaxy Garrison and the Yamato. "Romelle said.

Sven ran into the number 4 chute and rode down the chute. He then changed into his uniform and rode to the blue lion in the lake. Prince Lotor was attacking a nearby village. People ran in several directions as the robeast shot buildings with it's laser eyes. THe blue lion fired it's tail laser at the robeast doing little damage.

"If Princess Allura is here ,then who is flying the blue lion? "Prince Lotor asked.

"It's Sven! He was blue lion pilot before me. "Princess Allura answered.

"Is that so? Well one lion is not going to stop me. "Prince Lotor said.

The blue lion flew towards the robeast and used it's mouth sword against the left arm. The robeast swatted it away and Sven was sent spinning.

Meanwhile on the Yamato Keith was in the dome on the top of the mast and he had tears coming out of his eyes. He thought to himself "Why didn't I tell Allura how I really felt about her. Now I will never get the chance. " The space Battleship felt like it was turning. Pedge came running out of the elevator.

"Keith there is big trouble on Arus. Prince Lotor attacked the castle and he captured Princess Allura! "Pedge shouted.

"That creep must have been waiting for us to leave. If we had stayed Allura would be safe. "Keith groaned.

"Sven took off in blue lion and he's taking a beating. "Pedge said.

"We have to tell the captain and get him to turn around to Arus! "Keith said as he ran into the elevator. Pedge followed him and they rode down to the main bridge. Keith ran out of the elevator and towards the captain's station.

"Captain WIldstar you have to turn this ship around. Planet Arus is under attack by Prince Lotor and he kidnapped Princess Allura. "Keith demanded.

"Relax Commander we are already heading that way. We just got orders from Galaxy Garrison to deal with Lotor. "captain Wildstar explained.

Planet Arus came into view in the distance. Keith was thinking up a plan.

"Captain don't attack Lotor just yet. I have a plan. "Keith said.

"Alright Commander Keith what is your plan? "Captain Wildstar asked.

Keith whispered his plan to the captain.


	10. Chapter 10

Keith's nightmares of voltron part ten casualties of war.

The Space Battleship Yamato dropped the Voltron Force off outside the Castle of Lion and headed away. The team ran into the castle and rode the elevator up to Castle control. Romelle and Coran were watching Sven fight the robeast.

"You guys returned. Romelle raised the platform. "Coran said. Romelle sitting at the console pushed a button the platform raised and revealed the doors to the lions. The team ran into them and rode the shuttles to the lions. The lions took off and flew to the battle. Lotor was fending off blue lion again when the others arrived.

"Need some help Sven? "Keith asked.

"It's about time you guys got here. "Sven arrived.

"Okay team take him down!" Keith said.

'Keith you came back! "Allura whispered to herself.

The lions attacked Lotor's robeast with various weapons. They didn't do any damage. The robeast swung it's arms and shoke the blue and green lions off. The red and yellow attacked the legs and a laser blast knocked them back.

"Ready to form Voltron... "Keith said. The lions formed Voltron and fired lion torches at the robeast.

"Good now I can finish off Voltron. "Prince Lotor said.

The robeast charged Voltron and the two were locked with their hands on each others shoulders. The robeast kicked Voltron away.

"Form Blazing Sword. "Keith said.

"Careful Keith the princess is in there. "Lance warned.

"Don't worry I am only going damage it and form Lotor to cough her up. "Keith said.

When Voltron swung his sword it hit the robeast and stopped.

"HA HA HA I was ready for that move Voltron. Finally haggar found a way to beat your blazing sword. "Lotor laughed.

"What? A robeast that can't be harmed by the blazing sword? We have lost. "Allura said. Princess Allura started thinking about a man name Houdini form earth who used to escape from similar situations all the time to entertain people. She had to remember how he did it.

"We can't even slice that thing? What now Keith? "Pedge asked.

"Head for the ice sheet near mount Alfor. I left a little surprise there for Lotor. "Keith orderd.

Voltron flew away and the robeast followed.

"Go ahead and run like the coward you are voltron. You can't win this time. "Lotor said.

Voltron flew above the ice sheet which had several large ice caves in it. Lotor's robeast followed him here and they began to fight again. They stood on the ice. Voltron was pushing the robeast towards a certain spot. Voltron flew as the robeast stood where Keith wanted it to.

"Alright we are almost there. Now! "Keith screamed into his communicator.

Suddenly the ground shock beneath the robeast. Cracks appeared in the ice.

"It can't be an earthquake? Somehow they knew this was going to happen. "Lotor groaned.

A glass dome rose out of the ice followed by one bridge and then another. A large grey shape rose up to meet the two warriors.

"It's the Space Battleship Yamato! Good I can take out both of the alliance's biggest weapons in one blow. "Lotor said.

"Ugly beast! Target main guns and fire! "ordered Captain WIldstar.

The Yamato's 18 inch guns pounded the back of Lotor's robeast rocking it violently ,but doing little damage.

'That's a new low for the alliance hitting a guy from behind. "Lotor groaned.

"Oh really like you wouldn't do that? "Allura giggled.

"Not funny! "Lotor replied.

Allura nearly had herself free. She sucked her chest in and the rope fell slightly. Now all she had to do was untie it.  
Voltron charged again and the robeast grabbed him and spun around. Then it threw Voltron into the Yamato. Voltron landed on top of the main turrets jamming them.

"Come on Keith get off or we can't fire. "Captain Wildstar groaned.

"Good I can take you both out at the same time. "Lotor said as he held his sword up and ready to slice through both enemies.

Voltron got up ,turned around and blocked the robeast's sword with his. The Yamato reversed away from the fight and waited.  
Allura was finally free of the ropes and looked for a way out of the cockpit. She found a hatch in the floor and opened it.  
Princess Allura climbed down into the torso and looked for a way out of the robeast as she kept going.

"It's no good Keith we have no choice. We will hit him with the Wave Motion Gun and you follow with your Blazing Sword. "  
Captain Wildstar explained.

"Ready Wave Motion Gun. "Captain Wildstar ordered.

He raised the targeting scope and looked through it trying to target the robeast without hitting Voltron.

"Captain! Wait Princess Allura is in there. She might get killed in the process. "Keith worried.

"It's a chance we must take. We can't let Lotor's monster live or many more lives will be lost. In war there are always casualties. "Captain Wildstar explained.

"Alright then we do this for the princess. "Keith said.

Voltron flew high up with the robeast following while Wildstar tried to keep it centered in the cross hairs. Voltron stopped and the robeast stopped getting ready to attack Voltron.

"Fire! "Captain wildstar pressed the trigger.

The blast from the Wave Motion Gun slammed into the robeast causing it's shell to crack and circuits to fail.

"NOOOO! This can't be. "Lotor groaned and he looked behind to see the ropes laying on the ground.

"So you escaped princess ,but there is no way out of this robeast. If Voltron uses his Blazing Sword on it you could be killed in the process. "Lotor yelled the down the hatch ,but he got no reponse. He got back in his seat.

Voltron raised his sword and then swung it down slicing through the robeast's left corner and down towards the right leg.  
The robeast split in two and Lotor ejected the cockpit from it and flew away. The robeast exploded creating a huge fireball and showering Voltron and the Yamato with debris.

"Split up and look for the princess. "Keith ordered as Voltron separated into the lions. They hovered and looked at the debris falling.

"Princess! She is gone. "Pedge cried.

"I can't see anything even the Yamato. There is a lot of debris out there. "Lance explained.

"It's hopeless. I didn't even get to tell her how I really felt about her. "Keith cried.

"Let's go home and fly the missing man formation over the Castle of Lions for Princess Allura. Lance you will be our missing man and pull out when we get there. "Keith explained.

They returned to the castle and flew the missing man formation over it. Coran and Romelle had tears in their eye's as they watched the screen.

"It's a missing man formation for Princess Allura. I guess we will have to form a new government. I will inform Galaxy Garrison and the people. "Coran groaned.

The team returned the lions to their dens and met outside the castle crying. In villages a new bulletin appeared on large screens in the town centers used to inform people of major events.

"We do not yet know of the fate of Princess Allura last known to be aboard a robeast with Prince Lotor. Wait a minute something has just been handed to me. The flash apparently official Princess Allura is dead. No remains have been found and it remains to be seen if a search will be carried out to find them. "a male reporter said.

People started crying and screaming all over. Sorrow spread like a virus. The team sat outside the castle talking.

"The Wave Motion Gun could have vaporized her, she could have fallen to her death ,and the Blazing Sword could have cut her up. "Keith said sadly.

"I guess you will have nightmares again Keith. "Pedge cried.

"I don't think so. When the Yamato returns we will say our goodbyes and head to earth except Sven. This planet has brought much sadness to me. "Keith groaned.

"I don't have Princess Allura ,but neither do you Voltron Force. HA HA HA "Lotor laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Keith's nightmares of voltron part eleven finale.

Sadness was everywhere on Arus. Princess Allura was presumed dead as no trace of her remains could be found. Keith,Sven,  
Lance,Pidge, and Hunk were outside the Castle of Lions in the spaceport area sobbing.

"We were too late. The princess didn't even have a chance. "Keith cried.

"It was Lotor's fault. He kidnapped her. "Lance groaned.

Coran and Princess Romelle were in Castle Control.

"Any word from the Yamato? "Coran asked.

"I can barely reach them. Too much interference from the explosion. They are on their way back here. "Romelle explained.

"They are reporting ... "Romelle told Coran.

Outside the team saw the Yamato in the distance getting closer.

"Look! On the bow of the Space Battleship Yamato! "Pidge shouted.

They looked up at the Yamato flying towards the castle and were in shock at what they saw. There was Princess Allura alive ,waving with her left hand ,holding the rail with her right hand ,and standing on the bow of the Yamato.

"Princess Allura is alive ,but how? "Keith shouted.

Coran and Princess Romelle ran out as the Yamato landed in the lake and pulled up to the edge of the castle courtyard. Keith ran up to the ship and up the gangplank just after it had been lowered. Keith picked up Princess Allura and twirled her around.

"Keith you came back. I knew you would. Does they mean you.. ? "Princess Allura was cut off by Keith.

"Does this answer your question? " Keith answered. Keith and Princess Allura kissed on the deck of the Yamato. They didn't notice the crew of the Yamato and their friends standing near the main guns.

"Hey you two get a room! "Nova Forrester said.

The two lovers finished their kiss and looked around to see everyone standing there.

"Princess how did you survive that explosion? "Lance asked.

"I fell out the robeast when it exploded. I started falling and feared I would end up like those poor people that jumped out of the two towers after that awful terrorist attack in 2001. My gown started acting like a parachute and I held part of it down to keep covered. However I was still falling fast when the Yamato spotted me. "Princess Allura said.

"Well we were dodging debris from the explosion whe Nova Forrester spotted something pink falling out of the cloud of debris so I ordered the crew to get under her and she landed on the bow on her feet at first and then she fell down. I had medical personal check her out afterward and she was fine. I left Princess Allura stay there so everyone would know she was alive.  
"Captain Wildstar explained.

"We sent a message to Galaxy Garrison and all planets informing them that Princess Allura was alive and well. "Coran said.

"What now? "Lance asked.

Keith picked up Princess Allura and carried her down the gangplank and towards the castle. Princess Allura put her hands around Keith's neck and shoulder.

"Princess we have a lot to talk about. I know now the dreams meant we were to be together forever. "Keith said.

"Yes they did. That's how my family always found their true love. "Allura giggled.


End file.
